nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
John Tenmei
John Tenmei / Gassy 「ガシ・''Gashi''」 is a student at UA Academy, studying the hero course under class 1A. His quirk being gaseous manipulation. ''He's the xth seat in class and is quite powerful relative to his class. Nyeheh '''Appearance' * Person: ** Gassy is a strappy young lad. He's also a young man of above-average height. standing at roughly 184cm tall, and his build is still pretty FAT!!! But under fat is still muscle, enough to SMACK someone! He dons WHITE, CHIN LENGTH DREADLOCKS that ENCIRCLE his head! His skin is what you'd get if you mixed a white and black person's skin's together. His Irises are Yellow, and surprise surprise, his pupils are white. * School: ** While at school, Gassy sports the typical U.A. school uniform, minus the blazer. His tie being EXPERTLY tied. His shirt is tucked in when it must be, otherwise not as he's a bad boy B). His pants are, well, pants. He wears Black Ankle boots as he thinks they look cool and anyone who disagrees must be blind. * Casual: ** When in Casual Wear, Gassy wears whatever the heck he can find. He prefers the most comfortable outfits possible, but to be fair he also doesn't want to look like a hobo. So he wears what's the most comfortable while only looking like a poor person. * Hero Costume: ** Gassy wears a White, shin-length trench coat which flares outwards after the beltline. It's made out of loosely woven Fibers, including Kevlar. The Kevlar allows for great protection, and the fact that it's loosely woven allows for gas to exit without too much physical resistance. ** He also wears knee-high boots, they sport a mechanical shock-absorption system that helps in landing from a large height. This is important, as it allows him to land at high speeds, as opposed to having to decelerate to land normally. ** Perhaps the most important part of his costume would be a goggle-less gas mask. It's made out of carbon fibre, and it features several specialized layers. Each further from Gassy's face than the last. Special technology from the Hero Costume department was used to manufacture this esoteric mask. The mask has 7 ultra-low-profile tubes. Each can connect to an attached gas tank, to allow for the use of gases not present in the composition of air. Each layer features tiny fans that effectively force air into his Mouth, if not nose. This allows him to constantly have air in his lungs, and thus he can use his quirk more effectively. These can be turned off via capacitive switch. The tubes attached can be turned on/off via a small arm terminal. ** Gassy also has some minimal armor, located on his torso, forearms, hips, boot lining, and cock. The armor is made of a tungsten alloy due to its hardness and heat-resistive capabilities. Personality Most people will likely see Gassy as a relatively quiet person. Yet he opens up quickly with friends. The problem is being friends long enough to open up!!! In other news, he constantly thinks about the results of what he says, which sometimes slows down his flow, yo. He clearly enjoys a lot of types of humour, whether it be okbuddyretard, dark, nygga humour, or anime comedy. That said, he can't stand normie humour. As cringe as that sounds, it's 100% true! Despite his enjoyment of dark comedy and whatnot, he feels pretty bad when insulting people, even as a joke. But only if he knows them. You should see him on gay ship comment sections! He isn't really affected by the words of others. Although, that's likely because nobody has truly despised him enough in person to say truly odd stuff. He often feels sad when thinking about the uncertain future we have and the inability to comprehend and know things about the universe. (True!) Though those thoughts don't bother him when he's around others or doing something. Therefore, as you can imagine, he often thinks of this in bed. His intellect is hit or miss. While being an excellent computer scientist, he's pretty much average at most other things. He thoroughly enjoys problem-solving! While not being excellent at a lot of stuff, his skillset is still large, whether in combat or out of it. He wasn't exactly inspired by any heroes. Becoming a hero was a lucrative way of escaping the slavery-like work environment of Japan. Since he was blessed with a high tier quirk, it was a good way to proceed. Abilities * Overall: ** Gassy has a quirk that grants him a variety of different use-cases. Compile that with his logical thinking and computational prowess which he can reflect in real scenarios, and he becomes a very skilful hero. His speed is much lower than Kyoji's, and due to the nature of his quirk, his control (while still being exceptional) is also much lower than Kyoji's. That said, this still excellent speed + his great quirk strength makes him an immensely powerful hero!!! * Computational Thinking: ** Thinking like a computer SHITS OUT THE FODDER THOUGHTS. In combat, he only thinks of the NECESSARY VARIABLES, making him more FOCUSED! * Something Else: ** Something Else Skill Quirk: * Gaseous Manipulation: Gassy can expel gases at varying pressures and in varying quantities. He uses this for Movement, Attack and Defense. * Stats: ** Strength '''5/5 (A): *** His quirk can be massively destructive when used at point blank and high pressures. ** ''Agillity '''6/5 (S):'' *** His quirk allows for swift, fluid, and mobile movement with great control of direction and speed. Thanks to gassy's everyday use of this to move around, using his quirk to move is as effortless as walking normally, even at high speeds. ** Intellect '''3/5 ©':'' *** Well, he be average doe. He's not great at the stuff he doesn't like. Excels at using computers ha ha. Weak at simply remembering stuff if he can't apply it. ** Teamwork '''2/5 (D): *** There isn't too much supportive use with his Quirk. He is majorly a DPS build, but can still do stuff like accelerate allies. ** ''Technique '''4/5 (B)'': *** He has great mastery over his quirk. That allows for decently meticulous use of his quirk. ** Funny Special Part Category:Characters